Cosmos Surprise
by IshtarTenshi
Summary: Rating may change. What if cosmos appeared early.What if she had a knight so she didn't need the inners? Serena/Heero all the way
1. Default Chapter

Cosmos Surprise  
  
Ishtar: Thanks to all who reviewed me! I'm sorry bout the 2nd chap. SORRY! But I'm really happy you all like my chap. Enough of me on wit the story  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke all I own is pocket lint  
  
Chap 2: Meeting the brother: unknown love beware  
  
TEMPLE  
  
"Trista, don't whisper! If you tell her you tell us!" Darien exclaimed most impatiently. Trista looked at Darien, looking at him with sorrow. Why was she looking at him that way?  
  
Trista move to Darien and put a slender hand on his broad shoulder.  
  
Amy looked carefully at Trista's graceful movements. Why isn't Trista telling us what she told Serena? Is it that bad or is it that good for Serena that Darien couldn't take it? Amy thought. "Trista, what of this second prince?" Amy asked, hoping that she could get to the end of this. " Shall I tell you the story?" Trista asked. " You better!" Amara exclaimed. " Well it all began here…"  
  
" A long time ago, in the Silver Alliance before your grandparents were born, there was a war. A war amongst us Sailors.  
  
" You mean we were against each other?" Mina asked.  
  
"Let me finish."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Back then, we had two groups of Sailor Senshi. They all protected the Moon Princess. There were two Inner groups along with the one group of Outers. The Outers stayed with the strongest Inner Senshi. This war was known as the Protector War. This war began because one group of Inners believed that the other group hurt the princess. It was a horrible war"  
  
" So you're saying", Amy began," That there were two sets of Inner Senshi. They all protected the Moon Princess. You mean like the same Mars, same Venus, same Mercury, same Jupiter, and same Earth Prince?"  
  
Trista smiled knowingly. " Yes, the very same. Now, skip forward through time to when Serenity the Second was princess. There were two Earth Princes, two Inner groups, and one group of Outer Senshi. The weaker senshi stayed in the palace and the Outers along with the other Inner group look over the planets. It was a good arrangement. The prince that was destined to marry Serenity was you, Darien, but someone got in your way…your own brother. Your brother was the personal bodyguard to Serenity. Somehow, someway, they feel in love, deep love. During the Beryl campaign, you, this group of Inners, were taken in by Beryl's evil power. You turned against our princess and tried to kill her every time you saw her. Then Beryl attacked, you as her allies." Trista took a breath. " If this didn't happen, Serenity would have had the second Prince of Earth's child."  
  
Trista ended there. She looked at every stunned and flushed face in the room. One face was neither. Serena. Trista knew she would keep this as a shock but she would keep it inside, just like her lover. The person she worried for most was Darien. He just found out that he had and has a brother. Then he finds out that his brother got his fiancée pregnant. If the war hadn't started, she would have had a child with his brother. Trista knew she should have waited, but the other group of Inners was coming for Serena. Very soon in fact. She had to prepare them to fight. But what of Mercury? In the Silver Alliance, Amy went to the other Inners because she thought that these Inners were too weak. Was she still going to do that? Most likely. If Serenity goes, she goes too.  
  
" Aren't you takin' this as a shock?" Rei asked Serena. Serena grunted and said, "No."  
  
" Why not?" Amy asked. " Because what she said feels right in my soul." Serena stood, gathering the attention of everyone. " I'm going to eat something. You can either join me or sulk over a long gone pregnancy. You choose." With that said, Serena walked out to the sidewalk.  
  
The temple was quite. Everyone sat still, all thinking of what has been told to them." I'm going with her." Amy said standing. The all nodded and proceeded down the stairs.  
  
******************************ACROSS TOWN*******************************************  
  
Heero sat on the couch, seemingly watching TV to the untrained eye. A small crash rang through the large mansion. The voices were of his Braided friend Duo, and his Chinese Wufei rang through the place.  
  
" Wuman, I didn't spray your hair pink! Honest! It was all Quatre's fault!"  
  
" My fault?" Came Quatre's voice  
  
" It's not Winner's fault! It was you, and don't call me Wuman! I'm going to cut off your braid!"  
  
" Not my braid!"  
  
Duo rushed in behind Heero saying, " Heero, save me from the maniac!" Heero pulled out a gun and aimed it between Duo's eyes. Wufei stopped his attack when he saw the gun. Quatre came. " Heero put that gun away. I, we don't need another broken window." He sighed. " Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Duo whined. " Sure, Heero will you be joining us?"  
  
Heero was about to reject when he heard a voice in his head. Go with them. You will find me there, go! Heero stood and went to his racing bike  
  
******************************************CROWN ARCADE****************************  
  
" Hey Serena, gang, what can I get you today?" Andrew asked. Everyone said their usual, but Serena said nothing. " Serena? Serena?" Andrew said in a singsong voice. Serena snapped out of her stupor. " Hot tea please, Andrew." Andrew looked at Serena strangely.  
  
" OK, I'll be back with your orders." Andrew walked away to get their orders.  
  
The Inners and Outers talked lightly amongst themselves leaving Serena to her thoughts. Serena turned her head to a black racing bike that was parking next to a red jeep. Serena kept her eyes on the black clad figure. The girls and Darien followed Serena's gaze to the man. Darien was starting to get jealous of how all this was turning out.  
  
The boys stepped out of the jeep just as Heero put up his helmet. Duo practically ran Heero over just to get to the door. " Hurry up you slow bodies!" Duo yelled. They walked in and took a table in the back.  
  
Serena's eyes followed Heero, watching his every movement. Darien poked Serena in the arm but she didn't notice. Serena watched as Heero took a seat in the shaded part of the booth.  
  
Andrew walked up to Heero and the gang and asked what would they like. " Tea. Hot." Heero grunted. He watched as Andrew walked past Serena's table. His eyes fixed on Serena for a considerable amount of time. Serena turned her head and their eyes met, Prussian blue crashing and slowly mixing with Sapphire blue.  
  
Lita ran a hand in front of Serena's face. " She's out of it." Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru turned in their seats and followed Serena's gaze straight to Heero. Amara growled a low growl. Michelle put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Duo waved his hand in front of Heero's face." Hello? Hello? Heero? Damn he's gone!" Duo exclaimed. " Look. He's looking at that girl." Trowa said lightly. Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Just another weak girl."  
  
After a while, Heero and Serena lost each other's gazes and slowly sipped their tea.  
  
Serena and the gang got up to leave, Heero's group following. Serena stopped and turned. " I forget my purse. I'll be right back." Serena said. Serena ran till she was at the door. Duo was coming out when he accidentally tripped Serena. The Inners and Outers watched, as Serena was about to fall. Serena put her hands out in front of her and braced herself for impact. Instead of falling on the hard cement ground, two arms reached out and grabbed her, pulling her against his chest.  
  
Heero caught Serena and pulling her against his chest. Darien and the girls ran across the street to Serena. They yelled at her but she wasn't listening, neither was Heero.  
  
Heero and Serena weren't in Tokyo anymore but in the Silver Millennium. Things flashed through their minds, things like walks on Beach of Serenity Ocean, the fights they had, and the kisses they shared.  
  
Serena came to and said, " Hello Prince Heero." Everyone's eyes widened. " Hello princess Serenity."  
  
  
  
They meet!!!! YEA!!! Bring on the romance and adventure! Some ppl have asked me bout Sailor Cosmos and her knight. Don't worry, Heero will have powers. Hehehe. Does any 1 know Cosmos's transformation words? If you do I would really happy if you tell me. That's all I need help with. Thanks for reviewing and telling me of my mistake. Thanks! Thanks for takin time to review! Review for more!  
  
~Ishtar~ much love from the moon up above 


	2. Messed up chapters. Read me first!!!!!!!...

Cosmos Surprise  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these anime. SM or Gundam Wing.  
  
This is my first fic so please be easy on me.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Darien's long lost brother  
  
  
  
The sun swirled gracefully in the sky, leaving the day warm and bright. People roamed the park and sat chatting happily. One set of people sat laughing on a hillside.  
  
"What a nice day to be outside." Said a girl with blue hair. " I know what you mean, Amy. So warm." Said a raven-haired girl. " Thanks for cooking Lita. It's so wonderful." Said a girl with a bow. " Thanks Mina. Hey Serena, aren't you going to eat something?"  
  
The girl known as Serena, sat there, unaware of their presence. A man flicked her ear.  
  
"Ow! That hurt Darien! What was that for?" Darien chuckled. "Lita asked you a question."  
  
Serena sighed. "Sorry Lita. No thanks, I'm not hungry today."  
  
Rei gasped. "You, the bottomless pit, not hungry? Someone call an ambulance!" Everyone laughed except for Serena. " Luna told us that you haven't eaten at all today Serena. Are you all right?" Amy asked, worried for her princess. "Yes…no. I've been having strange dreams lately and I haven't gotten any sleep." Serena said.  
  
The gang gathered closer to Serena. " Tell us what their about." Rei said, slightly worried.  
  
"It's nothing. SO how 'bout we eat this good-looking food! I'm starving!" Everyone laughed as Serena indulged herself in food.  
  
Storm clouds drifted over the park bringing rain. The group said their goodbyes then ran home.  
  
Serena walked into her home, taking off her shoes noisily. She sulked up the stairs and walked to the bathroom. She shedded her wet clothes and left them in a pile on the floor.  
  
Serena walked down the hall to her room and flopped on the bed. She lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She closed her blue eyes and let herself dream her confusing dreams.  
  
********************************************DREAMS************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Serenity silently padded barefoot through the halls of the moon kingdom. Fog surrounded her. Out in the mist, she could faintly see a male figure. "Find me." He whispered. "How will I know you?" Serenity asked. "You will know me when you find me." The figure continued to stand still.  
  
"Find me."  
  
"How will I find you?"  
  
"You already now me."  
  
"Tell me how to find you? Tell me!"  
  
"I will be with you soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Very soon. Cosmos will appear soon."  
  
"You mean I will become Cosmos Early!"  
  
"Yes. I must leave you my dear love."  
  
"Wait! Tell who you are!"  
  
The figure paused and took a breath.  
  
"I am the second prince of Earth."  
  
"There are two prince's?"  
  
"Yes. I am the second. I must leave."  
  
"Why did you call me love?"  
  
"You will find out later."  
  
The figure disappeared, leaving Serenity in darkness.  
  
*****************************************OVER******************************* ************  
  
Serena awoke in a cold sweat. She had to talk to all of the scouts and Luna.  
  
She got dressed quickly and slipped on her shoes and slipped out the door.  
  
As she ran she called all scouts on her communicator. "Guys, I have something to tell you guys. Meet me at Rei's temple." Serena heard many voices saying yes, so she cut off.  
  
Five minutes later, she arrived at the front of the temple, everyone waiting worriedly in the front.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong? Why did you call us?" Rei asked. Darien walked up to Serena and patted her shoulder. "Let's go inside and talk."  
  
The small group of Outers and Inners sat around their princess. "What is it Sere-chan?" Mina asked. "Well," Serena began, " When I had my dream, I found out that there are two prince's to the throne of Earth." "What!" Came unison cries. "Yes. He told me." Darien looked at Serena. "Who? Who told you," Darien asked. "I don't know. He…He called me love."  
  
"Trista, do you know who the second prince is?" Amara asked. Trista stepped forward from the shadows. "Yes. I do but I mustn't tell. If I will mess up my princess' chances." Trista said mysteriously. " Chances of …" Trista trailed off.  
  
Serena stood in front of Trista. "Tell me Trista. I don't care if they hear. Tell me."  
  
Trista took a sharp breath then said," Chances of…Love. True love. And the second prince is Darien's brother."  
  
*******************************************Across town************************************  
  
Heero awoke in heated sweat. That woman again. For some strange reason, she, the golden-haired beauty, was disturbing him, the Perfect Soldier. Why was she bothering him?  
  
She kept calling him, telling him to find her, telling him that he needed to become her knight. He needed to become the knight of the Cosmos. What was the Cosmos anyway?  
  
And she called him her dear love. Did someone really love him? She said she had a past with him. She said that she love him so. She also said that he was a prince. Prince of Earth.  
  
Could that be possible? Relena was the Queen but this…this was new. He was a  
  
Gundam Pilot.  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN!! What will happen now? Review for more ppl! Ciao  
  
Ishtar 


	3. Cosmos Knight

Cosmos Surprise  
  
Ishtar: Thanks to all who reviewed me! I'm sorry bout the order of the chaps. SORRY! But I'm really happy you all like my chap. Your reviews make me happy!! Enjoy!!!  
  
WAIT!!! Listen you non-relena fans! She has to be in this, BUT I will give her a tiny bit of bashing, not a lot just a little. I need her for my story. Don't stop reading because of that wild animal!!  
  
Chapter 3: Cosmos Knight  
  
Crown Arcade********************************************************************** *******  
  
" Prince!" shouted the Inner scouts. " Princess!" shouted the stunned pilots. " Yes. I am…"  
  
Serena trailed off in her sentence. " In the ally." She whispered. Everyone walked, seemingly talking amongst him or herself until they ducked in the ally. They walked a ways and stopped at the side of a building. Heero propped his leg against the structure.  
  
" What's this business of you being a prince, Heero?" Duo asked. " He is the second Prince of Earth. I am Princess Serenity the second. I am the Princess of the Moon. I  
  
know this is very sudden but you just have to bear with me. Us." Serena said.  
  
The Outers walked in front of Heero. They propped themselves on one knee, one fist over their heart. " Prince Heero, you have finally returned to us; to our princess." The Outers raised their heads. Each Outer was crying, tears coming like rivers down their faces. " Raise Outers. Thanks for watching over Serenity for me." Heero said. Even though Heero wasn't smiling, his eyes showed happiness. Hotaru got up then rushed to Heero, hugging him.  
  
" Saturn. Why do you cry?"  
  
" Because I'm happy. You are back prince."  
  
" You all missed me that much?" Heero asked.  
  
The Outers nodded. Amara wiped away her tears. She stood and pulled Hotaru away from Heero. Heero turned his head towards Amy. He looked her up and down. Was she going to come to them or was she going to stay with the Inners or the other Inners?  
  
The sky suddenly became black, lightening streaking against the sky. Heero pulled Serena closely to him. Darien glared. A lightening streak hit the ground with a loud rumble. Another hit the ground, staying this time. Out of the streak came a huge monster.  
  
The monster came forward from the shadows, drool and disgusting odor following. It was disgusting, the monster looked like a lizard mixed with bird. Its ugly beak clucked showing its sharp fangs.  
  
" Disgusting! Guys fire at it!" Duo yelled. The boys pulled out their guns, aimed and fired.  
  
" It's not working! Damn it. Die!" Wufei yelled pumping more lead.  
  
Out of all this, Heero seemed to slip away unnoticed. He slipped behind another wall. Heero pulled out a dagger from his boot. The dagger wasn't an ordinary dagger; it was a transforming tool. The thing was that he didn't now how to use it. He knew he used it a lot in the Alliance but he forgot. When she transforms, you will remember.  
  
" Alright! Transform!" Came Luna's yell. " Right! MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
  
" Serena! Wait for us!"  
  
" Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
" Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
" Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
" Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
" Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
" Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
" Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
" Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
" Make-up!" the girls screamed in unison.  
  
Heero watched as Serena changed from Serena to Eternal Sailor Moon. He clutched at his dagger. He knew what he had to do. All he had to do was wait till Eternal needed help.  
  
He still had to transform. " The right words." Heero whispered. He held the dagger above his head. " COSMOS KNIGHT… TRANSFORM!" Heero yelled to the dagger. His regular green shirt with his black pants changed to silver- lavender suit. It sparkled in the little light that was there. His dagger changed to a long sword, sparkling with its own light. The thing that changed him the most was his eyes and hair. His mahogany hair turned to gold, as did his eyes. " I'm ready."  
  
" I am Phantom. My master is looking for Sailor Cosmos. Give her to me! Now!" The beast growled.  
  
" We are the Sailor Scouts! We will not give you Sailor Cosmos! On behalf of Mars-" Mars was cut of by Sailor Moon's interruption. " Enough with the speech! Kill him!"  
  
Sailor Moon kicked the beast and hopped away. " Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
Uranus's attack headed straight towards the monster, wounding it. " Neptune Submarine Reflection!" The monster blocked Neptune's attack. " Impossible!" Neptune screamed.  
  
" Watch out Neptune!" Venus yelled. " You guys get back! Stay away!" Jupiter screamed.  
  
" No way!" Duo yelled. Quatre looked around." Where's Heero?" He yelled.  
  
" Who cares! " Mars yelled. A red rose split through the air.  
  
" How dare you come saying that you want Cosmos? Why, I will not have it! I…" " Shove it Mask! You need to protect me!" Sailor Moon screamed. While Tuxedo Mask was giving his speech, the monster wrapped his tail around Serena's neck and was trying to choke her.  
  
" Fire again!" Trowa shouted. The guys were about to fire when a crystallized golden rose flew through the air. Everyone looked up as a figure soared down from the building. "I am Cosmos Knight. I protect the Moon Princess from evil and I will not let you hurt her! With a great slash, the lizard's tail was sliced off. The person grabbed Sailor Moon and set her down gently on the ground. Golden eyes looked down at her. Those eyes she knew.  
  
The tail grew back and tried to smash Sailor Moon. The person picked her up and pushed off from the ground. " Well Serenity, seems familiar. Doesn't it?" That voice. " Heero?"  
  
Cosmos Knight smiled at her. " Cosmos Knight." He winked at her through his mask.  
  
Cosmos Knight landed next to Sailor Mercury. " Mercury, scan." Mercury nodded. Beeps, clicks and sputters emerged from her computer. " Cosmos Knight! The head! Cut off his head!"  
  
" Go Cosmos Knight! Get 'em! Kill 'em!" Duo yelled. " Hey, why does he look like Yuy?" Wufei asked.  
  
" Right Mercury! I'll end this!" Cosmos Knight said. He ran toward Phantom. Phantom laughed. " You think you can bet me? How pathetic." Cosmos Knight growled. " You dare laughed at me? The prince of this earth? I will kill you!" He rushed forward, his sword ready. " Try this on for size! COSMIC SONIC SLASH!" Cosmos Knight's sword slashed through Phantom's head, making it look like a razor had cut it. Phantom howled before his head exploded.  
  
Minutes passed before anyone said a word. Tuxedo Mask broke the silence. " Who are you?" Cosmos Knight looked at the group. He reached up and took off his mask, making his brown hair and blue eyes return. Duo nearly fainted. " Heero Yuy? You're  
  
Cosmos Knight!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Heero has powers. This is only a sample of it. Thanks for sticking wit me! I know I messed up the chapters but thanks for reviewing! Till next chapter.  
  
~Ishtar~ Much love from the moon up above 


	4. Neo Inners

Cosmos Surprise  
  
Ishtar: Thanks to all who reviewed me! You all will be very surprised with what I do with Relena! I'm sorry for not writing in so long but I went out of town during the malfunction. So here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is pocket lint  
  
Chapter 4: Neo Inners  
  
" Heero Yuy is Cosmos Knight! No damn way! Impossible!" Duo exclaimed. " Anything is possible." Heero stated.  
  
Heero walked to Eternal Sailor Moon. He inspected her neck, gently moving her head side to side. " Are you alright?" he asked. " Yes, I'm fine." Eternal Sailor Moon said.  
  
Heero turned towards the outers. " Outers, are you alright?" The outers grumbled something that sounded like a " Yes." Heero turned to Mercury. " You Ok?" Mercury nodded. " Guys, you hurt?" " A little beat up maybe, but nothing too serious." Trowa said.  
  
" Let's head back to the temple. We need to be fixed up." Heero said as he started to walk away. Everyone de-transformed and started to follow Heero. "Wait!" Serena grabbed his arm. She pulled back and looked at her arm. Blood. " You're hurt. We should go to my house. Rei doesn't have enough first aid at the temple." Rei nodded. " She's right. Let's go to Serena's house."  
  
Everyone sat in the living room, tending to his or her wounds. What was on all their minds was who was this new enemy and why was he after Sailor Cosmos? Yes, Serena told them that Cosmos would come early but why did someone want her?  
  
Serena passed out water to anyone who wanted some. She watched as everyone helped one another with bandaging. " Serena, we need more first aid." Heero said. Serena nodded and motioned for Heero to come upstairs with her. In the upstairs bathroom, Serena pulled out another case of first aid. Heero took the case, touching Serena's hand. Serena blushed. " Heero, It's been so long. So long that I almost forgot what you looked like." Serena put her head down. " I even forgot how you-" Serena was cut off when Heero kissed her. He pulled back. " Now you can never forget me."  
  
" Serena, Heero! Come quick! I think we have some visitors!" Lita yelled. Serena and Heero calmly walked down the stairs and to the front door. Serena opened the door and came face to face with Trista. " Trista! Hey how are you? You didn't appear so we got worried." Serena said. Trista stepped inside the house; four girls followed her. Trista stepped aside to reveal the four girls. " Holy shit! It's Relena! Hide everybody!" Heero's gang started to hide behind the couch just as Relena took hold of Heero. " Heero! Sweetheart! How lovely that we should be together and proclaim our undying love in public!" Relena screamed happily. Heero struggled for air. Serena saw Heero's struggle and decided to help. " Trista, why are you here and who are they?" Relena dropped Heero and stared at Serena. " I'm Relena, Queen of Earth, brown hair is Cathrine, Trowa's sister, blue hair is Noin, and the pale blonde hair is Dorothy." Trista nodded. " That's nice but why are you here?" Darien asked. " We are searching for the one called Serena Tsukino. Is she here?" Serena waved a hand. Relena nodded. " So you are the Inner Sailor Scouts. We are the Neo Inner Sailor Senshi. We are here to challenge you. We really came for Serenity but a fight wouldn't hurt. Besides, we want to see how weak you have gotten." Duo came out behind the couch. " Relena? A Sailor Scout? Ha! What a joke!" Duo and Wufei both began to laugh. " They aren't lying. So, where do you want this battle to happen?" Heero asked. " Park. Are you going to fight?" Dorothy asked. " No, Heero and I are just going to watch." Serena said. " Outers, Mercury, will you be joining us?" Noin asked. " We will. Who knows about Amy?" The Outers looked at Amy. Amy stepped closer to the Outers. " I will fight with the Neo Inners. Let's go."  
  
PARK************************************************************************ *************  
  
" Rules as follows. Make your opponent incapable of continuing the fight. All power must be kept within reason. No leaving the park area. And no killing your opponent. Are these rules clear?" Heero asked. They all nodded. " Alright Neo Senshi! Transform!"  
  
" NEO MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Relena screamed. " NEO VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Dorothy screamed. " NEO MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Noin screamed. " NEO JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Cathrine. " NEO URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Amara screamed. " NEO NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!" Michelle screamed. " NEO SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!" Hotaru screamed. " NEO PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!" Trista screamed. " NEO MERCURY WATER CRSYTAL POWER!" Amy screamed.  
  
The weaker Inners stood by as the Neo Inners changed. Once the change was completed, the other Inners changed. The transformation stopped and they all stood quiet.  
  
" Amy you traitor! You will pay for this!" Sailor Mars yelled. Neo Water Mercury smirked. The smirk didn't suit her features at all. " I knew they were coming, the Neo Inners. I protected Serena from all your teasing and insults. I would watch, as she would cry from it all. You are not worthy of her love or her friendship." Neo Water Mercury looked at Serena.  
  
" Are you ready? On my mark. Mark!"  
  
" Now you shall feel the true power of Mars! Mars Fire Meteor!" Sailor Neo Mars screamed. At first glance you might have thought that it was a measly fireball but as it came closer, the Inners realized that it increased its size.  
  
" I'll get it! Cancel out fire with fire!" Sailor Mars said. " Mars Flame Sniper!" The fiery arrow sped towards the meteor ball. The arrow hit the ball but only increased its fire.  
  
" No way! It just ate my attack! Shit!" The fireball hit Sailor Mars, putting her out of action. " That witch." Sailor Mars whispered before she fell unconscious.  
  
" Yes! One down, three to go." Sailor Neo Mars said. " Must you brag? I still haven't gone yet." Sailor Neo Jupiter said with a smart grin.  
  
Sailor Jupiter stepped out. " Wait, Jupiter! Let's do it together." Sailor Venus yelled. Sailor Jupiter shook her head. " I have to do this on my own. No help."  
  
" So are you ready to lose 'cause I'm ready to win." Sailor Neo Jupiter said smirking.  
  
" Wipe that off or I'll smack it off! I'll just smack it off! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Neo Jupiter laughed. " Is that all you got? Pathetic. Jupiter Lava Chain!" Sailor Jupiter's leaf attack bounced off Sailor Neo Jupiter's body. Sailor Jupiter screamed in pain from the lava chain. Steam escaped Sailor Jupiter's body as she screamed. " The pain!  
  
It' s burning my skin! Stop! It hurts!" A few seconds afterwards Sailor Jupiter fainted. The chain recoiled in Sailor Neo Mars' hand. " Like I said. Pathetic."  
  
" All right you blonde-haired bimdo with a red tie, come on! Give me your best shot! If you can." Sailor Neo Venus shot out. " I'm not a bimbo! Venus Creasant Beam Smash! Sailor Neo Venus giggled. " Take this! Venus Meteor Shower!" " That's my attack!"  
  
Sailor Venus cried. The meteors hit Sailor Venus so hard that it knocked her into a tree, rendering her unconscious.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was the only person left. He stood in a fighting stance hoping they would fist fight. " Sailor Neo Water Mercury. Shall we take this together?" Sailor Neo Mercury asked. Sailor Neo Water Mercury smiled. " Yes. On the count of three. Three!" At the same time, the two Senshi let their attacks go. " Mercury Water Whip!" A water whip sprang from their hand and wrapped itself around Tuxedo Mask's waist. For the finishing touches, both water Senshi jumped onto the tree and jumped off the other side to hoist Tuxedo Mask off the ground into mid air. The Neo Inners and Outers laughed as they watched Tuxedo Mask struggle to get loose. " Serena help! Get me down!" Serena raised her head away from Heero's chest, tears from laughing stained her cheeks. " No, get down yourself. Not with a tone like that. You're in time out young man. Hang there and think of what you've done wrong." Heero laughed. " The winners, The Neo Inner and Outer Senshi. Congrats."  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Relena a Senshi? AAAH What was goin through my mind? PLEASE review! For my sanity and yours! The Neo Inner Senshi are my made up attacks so ask for Permission to use them OK! Ciao  
  
~ Ishtar~ Much love from the moon up above 


	5. Sailor Cosmos appears, and frightful con...

Cosmos Surprise  
  
Ishtar: Thanks to all who reviewed me! Some ppl have asked me about how much sanity I have to place such a banshee as Sailor Neo Mars. One reason. I don't like Sailor Mars, and I don't like Relena. Put 2 and 2 together. No it does not equal 4! Special thanks to all those who have reviewed and to MarsMoonStar. I have such devoted fans!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is pocket lint and a plush Heero doll. *.~ makes ya mad don't it.  
  
Chapter 5: Sailor Cosmos appears, and a frightful confrontation  
  
PARK  
  
" Winners, the Neo Senshi! That means us! You lose you losers!" Relena cried cheerfully. The house windows cracked slightly from the sheer scream of the banshee known as Relena. The Inner scouts groaned and moan while they fixed their wounds. Dorothy stepped forward. " Hope you didn't take it too seriously when I called you a blonde bimbo. I was just foolin'. Fighting makes me say things I naturally never say." She apologized. Mina looked up. She gave a small smile. Deep inside, Mina hated Dorothy. That bitch! She Deserves to her ass kicked.  
  
" Serena! Heero! Where are you guys?" Quatre yelled. " I could think of one place." Duo said with a small hint in his voice. Quatre's face turned a pink hue. " I could think of a few places were Duo could fit." Said a monotone voice. Duo turned. " Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
" Hey Neo's! Want to go get some chow?" Serena asked. The Neo Senshi looked up. " I'm in as long as they have cheesecake!" said Cathrine. " Me too. I need a hearty meal." Noin said. " I'm going if Heero goes!" cried Relena. " I'm not going then." Heero grumbled. Serena nudged Heero in the ribs. " Just kidding." He said while rubbing his right side. " Outers you coming? Amy you game? The invitation was to you all too." Serena asked. The Outers nodded. " Sure." Amy said peeking her head out of a book. **************************************************************************** *************** Crown Arcade.  
  
Everyone took a large booth in the back. They chatted away about several subjects while Serena and Heero talked quietly between themselves. Heero held Serena's hand in his as the talked. " I missed you. I missed you reading to me all the time. And to think that all this time I missed you, you were dating Relena." Serena said. Heero's face fell. " I did not date her, I hate her." Serena looked up from her ice tea. " She told me that you were dating. She went on to tell me more but I won't get in to that right now." Serena said seriously. Heero squeezed Serena's hand. " What all did she say." It was a command not a Question. " She told me that you had gone all the way with her. I didn't mind I mean, you and I haven't been together for a long long time and I really didn't mind." Heero shook his head. " Lies all lies. I did nothing with her. Nothing! I hate her. I would never leave you for her. Never. I love you understand." Heero's purssian eyes flickered with seriousness. " I know, I understand. I'll talk with her afterwards. On to more pressing subjects." Serena stopped to sip her drink. At that time Relena decided to scoot closer to Heero. " I think we should go now." Heero said. Serena looked up. " But we haven't.." Heero's look cut Serena off. Relena tried to grab Heero's arm. " Yes, well it's getting late, might as well head back." Everyone took one last gulp of their drink and headed out the door.  
  
" Relena? Will you hang back with me? I want to talk to you." Relena looked at Serena and nodded. Noin started to pull back but Serena pushed her on. " Relena, I thought we were friends." Serena said. Relena looked at Serena strangely. " You lied to me and I am very angry about it. Heero told me the truth." Relena put her head down in shame. " Relena, I won't leave Heero just because you hang on his arm and say you love him. I won't so get your little bitch act away from me. You're making yourself very disliked." Serena walked faster and left Relena to her thoughts. She'll pay for what she did and dearly!  
  
Serena's house  
  
" Man I'm burned. My skin won't heal for a long time." Lita whined. " Cool it. We have figure out how to get Serena and Amy back." Rei said. " That's goin' to be pretty hard. Heero's got a hold on her." Darien said. Mina retied her bow. She snapped her fingers. " I got a plan! You know how Relena is totally in love with Heero, right? Well, if we say that Heero slept with Serena, Relena will go ballistic! Then she'll attack Serena and Serena will confront Heero about it. When he says he doesn't understand, she'll come running to us for comfort. Amy follows in when Serena tells her what happened." Rei's head turned to Mina. " Perfect! Mina you are a genius!" Rei squealed. Lita's communicator beeped. Lita opened the communicator, Luna's face appeared. " Guys! Come to the warehouse! The enemy is planning something big!" Luna exclaimed. " Who exactly is the enemy? All we know is that they want Serena." Darien said. Luna shrugged. " Just come down here!"  
  
Artimas ran down the street looking for Serena. When he rounded he hit Heero's shoe. "Artimas? What's wrong?" Heero asked looking at the panting cat. " The warehouse, the enemy is at the warehouse. Hurry up! Go!" Serena nodded. " Let's go!"  
  
" Damn it! He just keeps absorbing our attacks!" Sailor Mars screamed. " Hit him all at once!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. " I can't! I'm too weak!" yelled Sailor Venus. " We can't beat him like this!" Luna yelled to the scouts. A crystallized golden rose hit the ground. The scouts looked up. " Who are you?" asked the ugly birdlike creature. The moon moved to reveal the Neo Senshi. " Simple. We're your worst nightmare." The birdlike creature laughed. His slitted eyes focused on Sailor Neo Moon. " You! You must come with me."  
  
Sailor Neo Moon stood upright. " No." was her monotone answer. " Fine have it your way." A feather chain sprang out and wrapped itself around Sailor Neo Mercury's neck. The monster swung Sailor Neo Mercury around until he threw her into the wall. " Mercury! Damn you!" Screamed Sailor Neo Water. " Water wait!" Sailor Neo Mars yelled. " Ice Razor Leaves! Charge!" Leaves made of ice escaped from Sailor Neo Water's hand. The birdlike thing shielded itself with feathers. The attack bounced off the creature to attack Sailor Neo Water. Sailor Neo Water screamed in pain. Her body relaxed and she went unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
One by one all the Senshi went down till only Sailor Neo Moon was left. " My friends, Heero!" Sailor Neo Moon fell to the ground surveying everyone. Even the Gundam pilots, who had showed up in the middle, were down. " You bastard." She whispered. Everyone lifted his or her head. " Run Sailor Moon. Get out of here!" Heero managed to say.  
  
Sailor Neo Moon looked at Heero." You bastard! My friends! You hurt my friends! For this you shall pay!" Light from all the Neo Senshi gathered into one ball and surrounded Sailor Neo Moon. Her sailor fuku disappeared and wings covered her. The wings spread to allow a new suit to appear on her slender body. A silver sailor fuku covered her body. Her hair changed to silver and put in heart- shaped balls atop her head. The bright light faded. A long staff appeared next to the silver clad figure. Silver tinted fingers reached out and grasped the staff. Small wings came out of a pendant on her chest, from the back of her white shoes and from her staff at the top.  
  
" Sailor Cosmos!" Sailor Neo Pluto whispered. " She's here!" Heero raised his head. " That's my girl." He whispered  
  
" I told you that you would pay. Cosmos Whip!" A silver whip appeared in Sailor Cosmos's hand. " Cosmos Lightning Rings!" Rings of lightning came out of the tip of the silver whip. The rings were going at such high-speed that the ring sliced the creature into three pieces: middle, head, and legs. Blood spurted everywhere also landing on Sailor Cosmos. " Little Bastard got blood on me." She turned to her fallen comrades. She put her hands out in front of her and whispered a few choice words. " Are you going to be alright?" she asked. Everyone nodded. " Let's go home now."  
  
Next Day- Lunch time  
  
" Mina! Mina! Did you tell Relena?" yelled Rei as she ran up beside Mina. " Yep. I told her what we agreed on. I gotta tell you. She was awfully angry. I think she's planning something bad." Rei laughed. " Nah! She's just pissed. Come on, Serena's waiting on us to eat lunch with her.  
  
" Hey guys! How you all feeling?" Serena asked the inner scouts. " Fine. You?" Serena sighed. " Tired. Enough of me, let's order." After they ordered they talked about Serena becoming what she was. They got their drinks and began to talk again.  
  
" Hey guys look. It's Relena!" Lita said. Serena looked out the window. She waved but stopped when she saw something black. " Everyone get down!" Serena screamed. People screamed when the window busted from a bullet from a gun. Serena put her head down. The bullet that was meant for her buzzed past her head and implanted itself in the wall on the other side of restaurant. Relena put the gun in her jacket and ran. " Anyone hurt? Hey you ok?" Andrew yelled. " Serena are you hurt?" Darien asked. " No! Stay here!" Serena yelled as she jumped out the window.  
  
Serena proceeded to chase after Relena until Relena stopped at an abandoned park. Serena turned the corner and came within eyesight of Sailor Neo Mars. " What's the Meaning of this? Why are you trying to kill me with a gun?" Serena asked. " You know why you bitch!" Sailor Neo Mars screamed. " No I don't if I'm asking!" clouds covered the sky, making it dark. Then the sun peeked through just enough to make the women see each other. Were Serena stood now stood Sailor Cosmos. " Tell me what's going on!" **************************************************************************** *************** Amy is just going to be called Sailor Neo Water. Anyway like my lil' cliffy? You have to review to get more!  
  
Ciao ppl  
  
~ Ishtar~ Much love from the moon up above 


End file.
